1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a band adapter for a front derailleur of a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates band adapter for a front derailleur of a bicycle that allows the front derailleur to be used with different sizes of bicycle frames.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One part of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned is the frame of the bicycle. In fact, each bicycle manufacturer may have several different frame designs. This presents a problem for many bicycle component manufacturers as well as for bicycle shops that carry a full line of bicycle components.
One component that is mounted to the bicycle frame is the front derailleur. Generally speaking, the front derailleur is typically secured to the seat tube of the bicycle frame. Basically, the front derailleur includes a fixed member nonmovably secured to the seat tube of the bicycle frame, and a movable section supported to be movable relative to the fixed member. The movable section supports a chain guide having a pair of vertical surfaces for contacting a chain.
The fixed member of the front derailleur is typically a tubular clamping member that encircles the seat tube of the bicycle such that the chain guide is located above the front sprockets. Since bicycle frames have a wide variety of configurations with different diameters of seat tubes, this has required bicycle component manufacturers to supply a different front derailleur for each manufacturer's frame. More specifically, the tubular clamping member of each of the front derailleurs must be made with a size according to the customer's seat tubed diameter. Typically, seat tube diameters come in three sizes. The large size diameter of seat tube is approximately 34.9 millimeters. The medium size seat tube diameter is typically approximately 31.8 millimeters. The small sized seat tube diameter is typically approximately 28.6 millimeters in diameter. This has created the problem of manufacturing, stocking and controlling inventory for at least three different kinds of front derailleur to meet the various requirements of the bicycle frame manufacturers. Moreover, in bicycle shops that supply parts, the shop has to keep all front derailleurs as replacement parts so that the dealer can sell a front derailleur for any bike with any different tube diameter.
One product that has been developed to overcome this problem is an aluminum band adapter that can be used with a front derailleur in order to allow it to be used for different tube diameters. One problem with this prior art band adapter is that it is difficult to install. In particular, the band adapter must be held on the front derailleur during assembly. This is very inconvenient when assembly a large number of front derailleurs on bicycles.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a band adapter for a front derailleur of a bicycle, which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.